Adams
|last_appearance = Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection |creator(s) = Rev. W. Awdry |name = Adams |gender = Male |country_of_origin = England |affiliation = * Bluebell Railway ** Stepney ** Bluebell and Primrose ** Cromford ** Captain Baxter |basis = LSWR 415 class |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Tank engine |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 4-4-2T |wheels = 10 |top_speed = 45 mph |designer(s) = William Adams |builder(s) = Neilson & Co. |year_built = 1885 |number = * 488 * 0488 * EKR 5 * 3488 * BR 30583 |railway = * London and South Western Railway * Southern Railway * British Railways * Bluebell Railway |owner(s) = Stepney's Controller }} Adams, also known by his number 488, is a large tank engine who resides on the Bluebell Railway. Biography ''The Railway Series'' "Adams" originated from the London & South Western Railway and was later saved from scrap and brought for preservation by the Bluebell Railway Preservation Society. When Stepney visited the Island of Sodor, he mentioned Adams in a conversation with Edward. He and Cromford did not have names then, so the other engines nicknamed him "Adams", after his designer, William Adams. According to Stepney, his Controller was unaware of this name change and intended to keep it a secret between the engines. Personality According to Stepney, Adams is a lovely engine who "can stroll away with any load he's given". Technical Details Real-life History Adams is based on the real No. 488, an LSWR 415 class "Radial Tank" engine, built on 31st March 1885 for hauling goods on the London & South Western Railway. Unlike his Railway Series counterpart, it does not retain the name "Adams". 488 was withdrawn from service on 31st July 1961. The locomotive was then purchased by the Bluebell Railway, as he was the one retaining the original pattern of boiler. 488 is currently requiring a new boiler barrel, but he can be seen on display at the Bluebell Railway along with other engines. The Bluebell Railway has not announced an exact date for his return to steam, but it will be several years. File:RealAdams.jpg|The real "Adams" Livery Originally, Adams was painted in LNER apple green with black and white lining; carrying his number 488 painted on his front bufferbeam in yellow. For the Bluebell Railway's Branch Line Weekend in March 2019, he was repainted in British Railways black with red and white lining; carrying his BR number 30583 in white on his bunker, plus the 'ferret-and-dartboard' logo on his cabsides. Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine' - Bluebells of England and Stepney's Special Companion volumes * '''1980' - Annual * 1996 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection Trivia * Adams was sold to the military during the first World War and worked at Ridham dock near Sittingbourne. Gallery File:BluebellsofEnglandRS3.png|Adams with Stepney File:Stepney'sSpecialRS3.png|Adams with Cromford File:Adams1980Annual.jpg|Adams in the 1980 Annual File:StepneyandAdams.jpg es:Adams he:אדמס pl:Adams ru:Адамс Category:Railway Series-only Characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Real Engines Category:Tank engines Category:4-4-2 Category:Bluebell Railway Category:The Mainland Category:Other railways Category:Awdry-created characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Male characters Category:Standard gauge